User blog:LordReaper/An Alternate Timeline
Essentially the Heresy never happens, Horus, Magnus and Lorgar warn the others about Chaos and they follow the Emperors Plan to "starve Chaos". Ok now before you shoot this down, this is my general start up section. ---- The Vielded Region 351.M31. Mortarion stood at the bridge of the "Endurance", ''gazing out to the stars, watching realspace rippling in front of him. The Warp hadn't been used by man since the Emperor perfected his experiments on the Webway. A ripple in the warp meant several things, and none of them good. Nathaniel Garro stood next to his Primarch, worry etched on the many lines on his face. Garro had been posted on the ''Terminus Est ''will Calas Typhon, bu was summoned by his Primarch for reasons unknown. The Captain watched the first ship drop into the Materium, and stood, utterly stunned. The Night Lords Flagship ''Nightfall ''opened vox channels as soon as they exited the Immaterium, followed by a handful of other ships, all battered and scarred. Mortarion stood and stared for a moment, shocked, then quickly responded to the hailing ship. Curze and his Legion had not been seen since the late years of M30, dissapearing after a dire prediction. Thier return was both amazing and foreboding. ---- Three hours later, the ''Endurance, '' "Are you sure of this brother." Curze nodded, his face grim. "I have seen the future Mortarion, I have since my birth and I will until i die. I have traveled the Void and seen what awaits us. We are facing many threats. A foe from beyond the stars encroaches on our domains, servants of the Void and the Warp both. From inside our ranks we will face corruption, our faithful sons turning against us. Many foul Xeno's will surface, besieging us from all sides. The Galaxy will burn, and peace will be a distant memory." Mortarion stood and pondered this in silence. The prospect the Night Haunter had outlined was dire indeed, but the Primarch had a history of instability andR looked hardly sane. Curze saw that look on his brother's face and responded with a single, terrifying sentence. "If you doubt me, look to the stars. I-" Curze was cut short by a sudden spasm which Mortarion recognised as one of his prophetic fits. The Lord of the Death Guard stood and held The Night Haunter down. Curze's eyes rolled back and gave one last shudder, before returning to "normal". He said three words before departing. "They are coming." ---- Three years later, the Vieled Region, transmission from the ''Endurance ++ THE DEATH GUARD HAVE BEEN DECIMATED. REQUEST AID AGAINST UNKNOWN XENOS ENEMY. PRIORITY ABSOLUTE++ The tattered Death Guard fleet crossed the Emperor's Children mid-vector. Mortarion, leaning on Silence, opened Vox channel. Fulgrim responded almost immeadiently, of course he did he was "perfect", The Pheonican spoke with concern at least thought the grim Primarch. Mortarion's warnings went unheeded however, and Fulgrim enacted his "perfect" battle plan. ---- Five hours later, The Veiled Region, transmission from the Firebird ++THE EMPEROR'S CHILDREN HAVE FALLEN. FULGRIM IS MISSING. UNKNOWN ENEMY IS EXTREMELY HOSTILE. ADVISE INDIRECT COMBAT AND FORCE CONSOLIDATION++ ---- One month later, unknown origin point. ++WE ARE AMONGST YOU. WE ARE LEGION. WE ARE THE BLACK COUNCIL AND THE GODS OF THE WARP FAVOUR OUR CAUSE.++ ---- Ok so thats my basis at the mo, we have a unknown race coming up from the Veiled Region of space, a Chaos group in the Space Marine Legions called the Black Council, as well as other canon and/or fanon races turning up as well. It's all very grimdark. The Tyranids still come in but in lower number due to a war with the unknown Xenos. The Tau are destroyed due to the Imperium's expansion. The Necrons are awakening earlier, the Eldar ally with the Imperium to fight the new threats and the Dark Eldar just hit everyone. The unknown Xeno's have kinda hazy motives, and the Black Council just make a minor, spread out Heresy that makes the Legions more careful and paranoid. For the rest of the galaxy, the Imperium has a slow but steady technological advancement, so we'll see some new vehicles, armour, weapons and extras down. The Inquisition wouldn't exsist as it does in the canon, but will probably work in somewhere. Chaos still exists due to this new race and/or the Black Council. I'm keeping this all reletively canon friendly because I actually want this up, so any changes due to time and the fact thier was a big peace period will be extremely minor. So in other words it's a big galaxy wide clusterfuck with all the old heresy goodies. Now I realise that AT's aren't allowed on this site but is there some kind of approval system, like with the Dornian Heresy? I think this could work really well and we don't have many AT's as it is. I'd need help creating all the Legions/Xenos/everything else so it wouldn't be to non-canon. I just reckon it would be a wasted opportunity if this was missed. All opinions are welcome, discuss plez Category:Blog posts